warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (cat)
}} |pastaffie= |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |thesisters=Sunrise |rogue=SunriseRevealed in the blurb for Squirrelflight's Hope |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sunrise is a long-furred, well-muscled and broad-shouldered, yellow she-cat with wide paws. Sunrise is a Sister. Her leader while the Sisters were beside the lake was Moonlight, and she seemed to have some relation to Tree. During a border skirmish between two ShadowClan warriors and a group of Sisters, Sunrise was badly injured by Stonewing. Snow, Hawk, and Tempest brought Sunrise to Squirrelflight in hopes that ThunderClan’s medicine cat could treat her. However, Bramblestar refused to treat Sunrise without StarClan’s permission, as it might’ve angered Tigerstar, the ShadowClan leader. Sunrise received the bare minimum treatment, and was sent back to the Sisters with some herbs from Leafpool. Sunrise later fought in the battle against the Clans that killed Moonlight. After Moonlight’s kits were weaned, Sunrise left the lake territories with the rest of the Sisters. History In the Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Sunrise is part of the Sisters, led by Moonlight. She is initially hostile towards Squirrelflight and Leafstar, but warms up to them. Two days later, a ThunderClan-SkyClan patrol comes to rescue their cats. Tree, SkyClan's mediator, recognizes Moonlight as his mother, who abandoned him as a kit per the Sisters' custom, and thus greets her in a hostile manner. Upon seeing Tree, Sunrise gets excited to see him, calling him by his old name, Earth, and Squirrelflight realizes that both Tree and Sunrise have the same pelt shade. However, Sunrise's excitement fades when Tree condemns his mother for abandoning him. Moonlight nonchalantly defends her actions as Sunrise stares down at her paws in guilt. :Later on, Sunrise is part of a patrol with Snow, Hawk, and Tempest. They trespass onto ShadowClan territory, where Strikestone and Stonewing encounter them and try to fight them off. In the scuffle, Sunrise shreds Strikestone's ear, to which Stonewing severely wounds Sunrise's flank in retaliation before escaping with Strikestone. Due to the severity of the wound, Snow has the patrol go to ThunderClan territory to seek help from Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight encounters them while leading a patrol of her own, and decides to get Sunrise the help she needs. Bramblestar, furious that Squirrelflight has brought in strangers to the camp and went behind his back yet again, refuses to give Sunrise the treatment she needs. ThunderClan becomes divided between helping an innocent cat and fueling more fights against the other Clans. Ultimately, Bramblestar sends Jayfeather and Alderheart to the Moonpool to seek guidance from StarClan. Leafpool, however, knows that Sunrise is pressed for time and she needs treatment before the wound gets infected, and manages to convince Bramblestar to at least let her dress the wound to prevent an infection. :At the following Gathering, Tigerstar announces the Sisters' presence near Clan territory, and that they attacked Strikestone and Stonewing, and angrily reveals that Strikestone's wounded ear got infected and couldn't be saved, resulting in Strikestone losing his hearing in that ear. RiverClan and WindClan agree, though ThunderClan lies about the Sisters in their camp, while SkyClan remains neutral. After the Gathering, Bramblestar tells Squirrelflight that the Sisters need to leave ThunderClan's camp before another fight instigates. Squirrelflight runs ahead and tells the four she-cats to leave. Snow, Tempest, and Hawk fear that Sunrise isn't fit enough to travel, but Leafpool assures that they just need to watch over her for the time being and treat her wound. Snow thanks Squirrelflight for her efforts to help Sunrise before departing with her kin. : Trivia Interesting facts *She has the same pelt shade as Tree, and could be related to him. **When asked if they were related, Kate Cary answered that it will be made clear in further books of ''The Broken Code. Character pixels Kin Members Relatives: :Tempest: :Stone: :Grass: :Moonlight: :Unnamed she-cat: :Snow: :Tree: :Squirrel: :Leaf: :Moon: :Needlepaw: :Rootpaw: :Furze: :Creek: :Flurry: :Sparrow: :Hawk: Notes and references ru:Заряde:Sunrise (Charakter)fi:Sunrise (SqH) Category:Females Category:The Sisters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Rogues